cryptic_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan
• W I N D C L A N • “ No matter what trials we must endure, Windclan will last '' '-Tallstar''' • I N T R O D U C T I O N • You stumbled through the large plains of northern Europe. The fresh air from your small town felt wonderful on your face. You had never gone past the large oak tree that stood beside the church, for fear that you would lose your precious twoleg. Today though, was the day that would go in search of other cats, besides the fat and lazy ones who spent their lives inside their homes eating and sleeping. You swiftly padded out the entrance of the humble town and ran past the long, thick grass of the yellow field, the feeling of soft plants stroking past your legs. You pass the field to the point where your past home was a distance away and you could hardly make out the once familiar church. You spent a few moons becoming familiar with the large fields, living off a small creek of fresh water and eating meek mice. One day, you discovered a small forest. Being the curious feline you were, you decided to enter it. While exploring, a peculiar aroma entered your nostrils. You unknowingly followed the scent to an abandoned little prairie that was surrounded by large oakwood trees. You head a suspicious sound and turned around, noticing the silhouette of an evil looking entity up in the trees. “Who are you..” the female voice echoed throughout the trees like an earthquake. You turned to run but fell face to face with a large bulky cat. He kicked you and unsheathed his claws, his filthy fangs bearing through his saliva covered lips. He attacked you instantly and began to bite and scratch your fur. The female cat leapt down from the trees and joined the bulky cat and scratched your pelt till she felt your flank. You shouted at them but they ignored you. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted from behind the trees... “Enough!” It was an intimidating female voice and the two cats immediately let go of you. “It’s merely a kitty-pet you mouse-brains! We have enough blood on our hands!” she angrily snarled at the two. They both beant their heads down in shame and took two steps back from you. “I’m so sorry for their immature behavior. I am Kestrelstar, leader of WindClan. What brings you to our territory?” she asked, keeping her distance. “I wanted to explore and find more cats..” you replied with a shy and frightened edge to your voice. She smirked at you and approached you, swiping at your collar and reading your name off of it. She stepped back and grinned at you. “Well , what do you plan to do after we let you leave?” she asked you suspiciously. “I didn’t think of that.. I’ll have nowhere to go!” you whimpered at her. “Would you be interested in joining WindClan then? You’ll learn how to hunt, fight, and defend your home.” she offered you. “Fight.. who would I fight, aren’t you the only other clan?” “Nonsense, we live around a large lake, with three other clans by the name of Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan.” “What would happen if I joined them?” you reluctantly asked. “They would be nowhere near as kind as us.” she replied. You thought about the decision. Live in a clan and learn how to fight and hunt, or live the rest of your days eating mice and sleeping in the cold. The choice was yours. Written By: Anarchii/Oakfern • I N F O R M A T I O N • • Basic Information• • Roleplaying Information • • Character Description • WindClan felines are usually very tough and loyal. They stick close to what they believe in and will do anything to protect the clan, even at the risk of their life. Even though they are taught to be weak, never underestimate these quick-witted felines. In the mist of battle, they fight with the strength of Starclan • Character Physical Traits • WindClan felines are split into two main characteristics, Warriors and Tunnelers. Warriors are usually very nimble and petite. They typically have short fur, usually shades of brown or grey to camouflage into the moor. WindClan cats are built for chasing down the fastest of prey, which consists mostly of rabbit. Because of this they are smaller than most cats, better built for running and taking down prey. Tunnelers, like warriors typically have short fur, usually shades of brown or grey. Tunnelers are more slim and have longer thicker claws. They are more comfortable underground and have outstanding sensory, which helps them navigate through tunnels, and allows them tp catch prey underground with great speed and agility. • R E G U L A T I O N S • • Respect • Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in WindClan, any rank above you will be treated with full respect and good behavior. Failure to do so will result in a warning, punishment, or exile at worst. • Follow the Warrior Code • You are expected to follow the warrior code at ALL times. It is the way we are taught to fight, behave, and live. Without it the Clan would crumble. Failure to obey the code will result in punishment and exile at worst. • Double-Grouping • Double-grouping is a disgraceful and unforgivable act. It is disloyal and causes drama for both groups. If you are found double-grouping you will be exiled, if there is no evidence, yet multiple claims there will be a public vote. • Inactivity • Being active in the Clan is mandatory and failure to be active will result in you being removed from the wiki. Unless you are on vacation or busy and have notified the leaders, you will be removed without question. You must be active at least four days a week. • Powerplaying • Powerplaying is unacceptable and will not be tolerated whatsoever. If you are found using incorrect warrior fighting and using "magic or having powers" you will be excused from roleplaying with us for that day, and if it continues you will be punished. • Drama • Drama is a necessity in all groups, but being excessively dramatic is very annoying to those around you. If your going to have your OC injured or pass away, make sure it is reasonable and not because you disobeyed the rules, and consistent injuries or the drama will result in a punishment and if bad enough, exile. Only medicine cats may come up with prophecies and have visions. • Behavior • We allow you to goof off and have fun, but only if there are under five people roleplaying. If you are consistently messing around and disturbing/distracting others, you will be warned and if you continue to refuse, you will be excused from roleplay for the day. • Medicine Cats • Medicine cats are allowed to leave camp and no medicine cat is to be harmed if they enter our territory or it will result in the clanmate who hurt them to be severely punished. Medicine cats may have two apprentices at most and may not have mates or kits. If a medicine cat is discovered to have had a kit, they will have their position revoked and will be shunned by Starclan and if the situation is dire enough, they will be exiled without question. • Rules for Kits • Kits must roleplay and be active for two weeks before becoming apprentices Kits are not allowed to leave camp under any circumstances Kits who leave camp will be punished Kits must obey their mothers and clanmates no matter what • Rules for Apprentices • Apprenctices must roleplay and be active for three weeks before becoming warriors Apprentices may leave camp, as long as they have permission and are accompanied by a warrior Apprentices who leave camp without permission will be punished Apprentices are expected to obey their elders and preform tasks such as cleaning beds and more Apprentices may only go to gatherings once in a while, with the permission of their mentor Apprentices may only become warriors after completing their tests and succeeding • Consequences • Cleaning out dens No gathering Confinement to camp Ignored/excluded from Roleplay for a set period of time Demotion Exile Death • R A N K S • ~Leader (1/1)~~Deputy (1/1)~ ~Medicine Cat (1/3)~ ~Medicine Cat Apprentice (0/3)~ ~Warriors~ ~Tunnelers~ ~Apprentices~ ~Queens~ ~Kits~ ~Elders~ • C O A L I T I O N S • • Allies • • Adversaries • • Q U E S T I O N S • Q: Can I have a rogue name? A: No, we are a traditional clan and only clan-names are allowed. Q: Can I give my OC powers, like Jayfeather and Dovepaw? A: Although it is in the warrior cat books, no, we categorize that as power-playing and even if you had to get powers, it would be the medicine cat who prophesied your powers. Q: If I leave can I return? A: No, leaving is a sign of disloyalty, and if you leave you will not be welcome to return. Q: Where is the camp? A: Camp is in Anarchii's den. Q: What should I do if someone is breaking the rules or I find them double-grouping? A: You should immediately tell someone, and report it to the deputy or leader, whether its on animal jam or on the wiki. Failure to do so and we discover you are keeping this secret could result in a demotion. • A P P L I C A T I O N S • • Joining Form • Name: Rank (Anything under deputy): Username: Breed: Moons Old: Healing Example (Only for medicine cats/apprentices, leave others blank): Hunting Example (Detailed): Fighting Example (Detailed): Past Groups: Why You Left Them: Appearance: OC Page (If you have one): • Alliance Form • Group Name/Link: Leader's Name and Username: Deputy's Name and Username: Member Count (Must be above 10): Orientation: Benefits for Both Groups: Why You Want to Ally With Us: • A C T I V I T I E S • • Group Sparring • Group sparring is a special activity, where all the apprentices, warriors,and high ranks attend. Medicine cats may come as well, but any rank lower, such as kits, queens, or elders, are forbidden to come. We travel to a large volcano, (Silverheart24126's den) where there are three separate arenas and a small seating area in the middle. The arenas are made of large clover patches, and towards the mouth of the dormant volcano, is a place where there are plentiful herbs, resting moss pads, and water, in case of an injury, where the medicine cat would deal with the hurt cat. The rules are simply, you must ask to spar and you are not allowed to force them into fighting you if they refuse. Powerplaying and vocabulary are also not allowed. If you are caught powerplaying you will be announced as defeated and forced to wait your turn once again. If it continues you will be asked to leave and return to camp. Finally, if you are knocked off of your clover, then that will be considered as defeat. • G A L L E R Y • TheXXLogoStroke.png|None at the Moment • E D I T O R S • The only editors are BlackxFern, Whisperxmoon, and Silvertail0. If you are found editing without permission you will have a conversation with the leaders and it could result in a punishment. If you are found vandalizing the page you will be reported, and if you are in the clan, exiled. To become an editor you must be skilled in delicate coding, if you can't code then don't bother requesting to become one, or else you might damage the page. Category:Clans